A Halloween Blackmail
by Sapphirus
Summary: Yugi and the gang are going to Kaiba's Halloween Party, not knowing what the spirits or the Millenium Ring and Rod are at lose to take something of Yugi's that is very precious to him.
1. Default Chapter

A Halloween Blackmail

By: Dottie

Dottie: Hi long time no seek to all of ya out there. I've been working up on a new story to type and I came to this it will be well you will know when you read it...I'm will make a story for each of the coming holidays this year for Yugioh...

Chapter 1: The night of the Yami's

In Domino High everyone were getting ready to go home for Halloween. The Yugioh game were in class dying for the bell to ring so they can get their Party ready at Kaiba's houseparty. (A/N: At least Kaiba's being nice enough in this story lol.)

"So Yugi and Yami what are ya dressing up as for the party? Joey asked. "Well me and Yami were going to dress up as the Dark Magician because he's our favorite duel monster what about you? "I'm going as the Flame Swordsman what are ya being as Tea and Bakura?

"Well it's kinda embarrassing Joey..she said blushing. "Come on you can tell ol Joey I won't laugh!! "Ok, ok, I'm being Dark Magician Girl Yugi, Yami and me are going to be partners for the dancing. "Wow that's nothing to laugh at see now do you feel better?

"I'm going to be a white tiger tonight even though I'm not really into Halloween alot like you guys. "I'm being the Witty Phantom. Tristan added. "This reminds me when we were having that dream about Yami Bakura controlling us but that's the past let's go party!!! Joey cried after the bell ring.

They ran out of the school and walked on there way to their houses. "Hey Yugi and Yami!! A figure behind him said. "Hey Marik nice to see you again where are you on your way to? Yami said "Well I was on my way home tonight to go catch up on some more sleep. "Aren't you coming to Kaiba's party tonight? Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure, am I allowed? Marik asked with curiosity. "Yeah if you come with us, you can, what are you thinking of being tonight? Yami asked.

Hmm.. come to think of it I still got my cloak from when I had my dark side maybe I'll wear that instead. He said with a smirk "Ok we'll pick ya up at 7:00 p.m. tonight the party starts at 7:00 p.m. ok? Ok see ya then. Marik said walking off the other direction. "Oh yeah Marik I think you should get this back. Yami said handing Marik a duel card. "The Winged Dragon of Ra!!! Are you sure I can have it back? "Yes it was meant for you anyway not me. Yugi said with a smile. "Thank you so much no one has ever been so nice to me as you guys see ya!!

Meanwhile... in the dark alleys of the streets were the evil Yami's Yami Bakura and Yami Marik. There they were planning to do something to Yugi that he'll never forget. "Little Yugi doesn't have a clue what we are going to do at that party tonight now that we have our own bodies it will be a blast hehe. "Yes, it will be an exciting night for the girl when we get our hands on her hahahahah...

Dottie: If you can guess who they are going to get at the party I will go on with this story rating will go up as the chapters go. ((PLEASE GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS I NEED THEM))!! NO FLAMES!! I will use my Winged Dragon of Ra to sweep them away.


	2. It’s time to Party!

A Halloween Blackmail By: Dottie Dottie: well here goes chapter 2, someone suggested me to put serenity in this story so she's in this now. I plan to make this chapter longer than the first so enjoy it . Oh yeah I already had this chapter ready to go before I gotten all of my reviews lol. 

**Chapter 2: It's time to Party!!**

**Everyone was in their costumes and were heading to Kaiba's party, Yugioh and the gang were already picking up everyone all they needed was Marik, Joey, and Serenity. "Hey guys!" Joey said running up to Mai's car, Mai was dressed up as Harpie Lady. "Hey nice costume pretty lady nyahahah!!! Joey joked. **

"**Shut the hell up Dog boy and just get in the car!!" she yelled blushing madly. "Wait what about Serenity?? Bakura asked with worry. "She'll be out in a minute she just putting the rest of her costume on, oh here she comes now." Joey pointed at the door. **

"**Hi guys sorry I took to long" she came out dressed as an angel. Bakura looked at her like someone had scared him, he was blushing when she looked at him with a smile. "Hi Bakura glad you're coming too" she said with a smile walking into the car. Bakura looked at her in awe like she was the most beautiful girl on earth. "Hey looking beautiful tonight girl" Mai complemented her with a wink. "Thanks I love angels so I dressed up as one tonight. "Well let's get Marik and be on our way" Mai finished starting the car and driving off.**

"**Ishizu where the hell is my cloak and rod!!!" Marik asked running around the house. "It is in the closet upstairs little brother!! She yelled back. She was going on a date with Shadie tonight since she fallen in love with him when she was a teenager while protecting the Pharaoh's tomb. "Ok time to get going," he said walking to the door. He opened the door to see a blue car waiting for him. **

"**Hey guys! He waved. "Hey Marik hop on in" Mai said leading him to the back seat with Bakura Yugi, Yami, and Joey, and Tea. He blushed when he saw Tea in a Dark Magician Girl costume. Hi Tea don't mind if I sit by you? He asked turning away red. "No problem at all Marik besides your one of us now" she said with a smile. He said comfortably by her, closing the door behind him. "Ok let's get going, the party's going to start in 15 min, step on it Mai!!" Serenity cried. "Ok you go it!," she said zooming off.**

**Everything was going as planned at Kaiba's Mansion, he was being nice for once even thought he didn't know why. "Mokuba is everything set and good"? "Yes big brother nothing should go wrong tonight hehe" he said giving Kaiba a thumbs up. "Ring ring" the doorbell rang. Mokuba went to open the door. The first person who came was Duke, Weevil, and Rex. **

"**Hi ya guys come in the party is just beginning" he said leading them in, where the seats were. Duke was dressed as Zorro, Rex was dressed as a dinosaur, and Weevil was dressed as a beetle. "Hey where's Yugi and the others" Duke asked puzzled. "They're coming in a little while, ohh that must be them now," he said hearing a knock on the door. "Hey glad you guys came make yourselves at home" Mokuba said excitedly. "Hey Mokuba where's Kaiba? Yami asked. "He's upstairs getting ready for the party, nice costume ya all got. "At first I thought Kaiba was pulling our leg when he invited us to this party of his" Mai said. Well were all here I guess right? Serenity asked. "Yup were all here let me lead you to the food and drinks" Mokuba finished leading them. **

'**Yeah!! Food lets get grubbing!! Tristan and Joey yelled running to the kitchen before everyone else. "Man are they always like this? "Marik, that's just what they are pigs" Mai joked. "Uhh are you ok Bakura you haven't said anything since we gotten here" Yugi asked his friend. "Oh sure Yugi I'm fine, just uhh thinking. "That the worse excuse I have ever heard, come on Bakura spill the beans" Yugi eyed him. "Ok I have been starting to have feelings for serenity since a week ago, and tonight she looks very beautiful" he said blushing. "Well why don't you go and ask her to dance with you. "Yugi suggested. "Well I'll try thanks Yugi.**

**He walked over when Serenity was sitting at she was reading a book about dancing. "Hey Serenity Whatcha doing? "he asked her. "Oh hi Bakura I was just reading a book about dancing, you see I haven't danced for a while so I kinda forgot how to" she sweatdropped. **

"**Uhh hehe I came over to asked you if you wanted to dance with me or if you don't want to that's ok too. "I'd love to dance with you Bakura" she said. Bakura took her hand and lead her to the big dance room that Kaiba had built two years ago. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held his other hand on her hand. He led her how to dance like the way he was taught from his father. She started to get the rhythm of his dance and started matching his moves. "Wow Bakura you're a great dancer, who taught you how to dance so good? "My father, he use to dance like this with my mother before she died."he explained scratching his head.(A/N: I don't know if Bakura's mother is dead or not so be easy on me ok?).**

"**Hi Tea what are you doing sitting down here? "Well I'm just enjoying the party as it is," she calmly said. "Would you like to dance with me? He asked. "Marik I didn't know you knew how to dance. "In Egypt I had lots of dance lessons, I'm practically and expert at dancing. "I'm not much of a dancer so I might be bad" she sweatdropped. "I will teach you" he said grabbing her hand helping her up. He started moving her in a rhythm motion she has not ever experienced. Soon she got used to it and her and Marik danced and danced.**

**Meanwhile.....**

**Outside were Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, they were going to make the party go more interesting than it looked. "Look at my weakling Hikari, he starts developing feelings for the mutts sister interesting I think I shall change that" he wickedly said licking his lips. "And I can't wait to get the Pharaoh's wench in my hands hehehe. "Let's calm our hormones for now and get to business' Yami Marik said handing him the woodcutters. "Ok cut the electric wires. "Uhh didn't you forget the powers we posses in our items, use that you damn idiot" Yami Bakura insulted. "Looks like the bastard woke up on the wrong side of the Shadow Realm today." Yami Marik teased. "Let's just do it" he said using his Shadow Realm powers to turn off all the lights in the mansion.**

Dottie: Ok what do you think will happen next, I think it will be what all of ya are waiting, I'm leaving this at a cliffhanger hehe.


End file.
